M2HB
is a character in MicaTeam's "Girls Frontline" turn-based strategy game Background The M2 Machine Gun or Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun is a heavy machine gun designed towards the end of World War I by John Browning. Its design is similar to Browning's earlier M1919 Browning machine gun, which was chambered for the .30-06 cartridge. The M2 uses the much larger and much more powerful .50 BMG cartridge, which was developed alongside and takes its name from the gun itself (BMG standing for Browning Machine Gun). It has been referred to as "Ma Deuce", in reference to its M2 nomenclature. The design has had many specific designations; the official designation for the current infantry type is Browning Machine Gun, Cal. .50, M2, HB, Flexible. It is effective against infantry, unarmored or lightly armored vehicles and boats, light fortifications and low-flying aircraft. The M2 machine gun has been produced longer than any other machine gun. The Browning .50 caliber machine gun has been used extensively as a vehicle weapon and for aircraft armament by the United States from the 1930s to the present. It was heavily used during World War II, the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the Falklands War, the Iraq War and the War in Afghanistan in the 2000s and 2010s. It is the primary heavy machine gun of NATO countries, and has been used by many other countries as well. The M2 has been in use longer than any other small arm in U.S. inventory except the .45 ACP M1911 pistol, also designed by John Browning. The current M2HB is manufactured in the U.S. by General Dynamics and U.S. Ordnance for use by the U.S. government, and for allies via Foreign Military Sales, as well as foreign manufacturers such as FN Herstal. Game Data Skill Barrage End: (Passive) After every 3 hits, M2HB's 4th hit will inflict a ?.?x Damage depending on level (Lv1) 1.2x,(Lv2) 1.3x,(Lv3) 1.5x,(Lv4) 1.6x,(Lv5) 1.7x,(Lv6) 1.9x,(Lv7) 2.0x,(Lv8) 2.1x (Lv9) 2.3x (Lv10) 2.4x Quotes Trivia * The first MG for many commanders. * has a highest base damage among all MGs * Famous sniper in Vietnam War history, Carlos Norman Hatchcock using an attached 10x Unertl Scope on M2HB instead of his Winchester M70. He scored a longest confirmed kill of 2.500 yards, making him debuted as one of several sniper that using large-caliber machine gun for sniping role. Later, a .50 BMG considered useful and became a standard for Anti-Material Sniper and large-caliber Carbine role such as Barrett M82A1. * Just before Hatchcock scored his first kill using scoped M2HB, it was adopted by US Army in Chinese Line during Korean War where he attached a same scope which Hatchcock used it laterSoviet equivalent of M2HB was DShK, chambered with 12x108mm cartridge which used by Soviet for Anti-Air purpose and infantry support in WWII and Cold War. While the DShK was replaced by NSV and Kord 6P50, DShK still used by several separatists and rebel in nowadays conflict. These days, both M2HB and DShK was popularly equipped on technical truck and several Main Battle Tanks. ** Soviet equivalent of M2HB was DShK, chambered with 12x108mm cartridge which used by Soviet for Anti-Air purpose and infantry support in WWII and Cold War. While the DShK was replaced by NSV and Kord 6P50, DShK still used by several separatists and rebel in nowadays conflict. These days, both M2HB and DShK was popularly equipped on technical truck and several Main Battle Tanks. *** M3 Browning, an improvement of M2HB announced during WWII. Its features electronical feeding belt mechanism, modified barrel extension, and lightened the bolt that increases its Rate of Fire up to 1200 RPM. The iron sight on M3 Browning doesn't included, because it mainly used for aircraft and gun sight required for aiming. Generally, M3 parts are cheaper over M2 and comes in better condition. *** During WWII, M3 Half-Track was converted into Mobile Anti-Aircraft emplacement by putting an M45 Quadmount(4 M2HB that can operated by single person, known as M16A2 MGMC), popularly dubbed as 'Krautmower' or 'Meat Chopper'. Maxson Corporation decided to develop 4 gun in single turret because the fire rate of M2HB itself(450-550 RPM) considered too slow for knock down German Dive Bomber, and the development was proved extremely effective during the war. M45 Quadmount became less effective against high-speed fighter and jet-powered bomber in 50's, however they still useful to suppress enemy infantry in combat, especially until Vietnam War. Each of them held 200 rounds in M2 "Tombstone" Ammo box. References Moegirl entry on M2HB Wikipedia entry on M2HB Category:Machine guns